Behind Her Eyes
by soulful-sin
Summary: Perhaps Vicky's personality is not entirely based upon the 'mean bug' and 'kindness' not appearing.


Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents is not mine. Nor will it ever be.

Behind Her Eyes

People think I don't care. I'm mean, cruel, and I wish everyone only the worst. They can all hang.

They don't know me and they never will. I'm not the type of person to let other people in. Why bother? People hurt each other; people kill each other over worthless things.

People are fools. They want what's best, but not for the people they claim to love. They want what's best for themselves.

Take the Turners, for instance, good clients of mine. They leave their twerp, I mean, child, with me practically every night. They go off to do bingo or whatever, for a precious few hours, can forget the mistake they made.

Children are mistakes. Anyone who has had one knows and that's why I'm around. They pay an exorbitant amount and for the night, pretend nothing ever happened.

Fools. Whoever said children are an investment in the future is a fool too. What good are children? They bring pain and misery to their parents and, ultimately, grow up to leave them.

That's why I never bothered to show my parents affection. They rued the day I was born, they scorned me. For every day of misery in my childhood, they'll pay ten times. Too bad if they're scared of me. They got what they deserved.

Sooner or later, everyone will realize the truth. I'm just trying to show it to them before it's too late. I'm doing them a kindness, really. The world is not a happy place. It's cruel, malevolent, and greedy. It's ultimately self-serving, malicious, and detrimental to your health. People push each other down and then trample them to get what they want. They kill to get above their enemies. And if that's not an option, they cheat, steal, and swindle everyone. It's how you make a living.

Should I feel bad that I resort to this? Maybe. Do I? No. If everyone just woke up and realized it, maybe they'd stop whining. There's no point in pretending to be nice. Pretending to be nice gets you nowhere.

If you don't lose your conscience early, it'll swallow you whole. You'll wake up and realize you wasted your life because you were too kind to do anything about it. And everything you ever had or ever wanted will be gone, because someone smarter and crueler than you didn't wait for it happen. They just took it, like they should. Like I do.

That's what really gets me about the twerp. He's so nice to everyone (excepting my little sister, Tootie), and he acts like it's normal. Sure, it is for the morons, but not for anyone who knows better.

He gets on my nerves sometimes, with his optimism. 'Everything'll be okay in the end'. _Nothing _will be okay in the end and the sooner he realizes it, the better. That's why he's always being preyed upon- he's weak.

My sister is weak too, but in a different way. I tried to show her reality, but she didn't believe me. Instead, she clings to Timmy like he's her one true savior. No matter how hard I try to beat it into her, she doesn't listen. Timmy doesn't care about her. He'll never care about her. All he sees is Trixie Tang, because that's how it goes. If you're not pretty, you'd better be vicious. Because if you're neither, you're screwed.

I stopped trying to protect her long ago. Let her make her own mistakes, let her realize the truth. When she does, we'll all be better for it. And if she won't listen to me about it...then it's not really my problem anymore, is it?

When that day arrives, when she finally discovers her rose colored glasses are bullshit, she'll come crawling back to me. I'll have to punish her for waiting to see it, of course, but I won't hurt her too badly. After all, she'll be on my side now. We'll have our revenge. For now, I'm biding my time. She'll come to me in time. Everything breaks down in time.

"Vicky?" Timmy asks, cocking his head at me. That annoying little twerp, with his silly pink hat. One of these days, I'll cram it down his throat and watch him choke, but not today. No, not yet. Besides, if I did that, I wouldn't get paid. We all know what a tragedy that would be.

I'll wait until Tootie joins me. Then we'll him where it hurts. We'll show him just where all his blind optimism gets him, who his "desire to help others" really helps. You either help yourself or you die by yourself. It's your choice. And he chose the wrong one.

But I have hopes for Tootie. She isn't as dull witted as the twerp. She'll see how Timmy really is, what the world really thinks of her, when the time comes. Then I'll be her teacher, her master. And Timmy will be ours.

Plastering a smirk on my face, I bark orders. Timmy jumps to my attention like the trained dog that he is. I pretend this is all I want as I sit back and watch television. All things die in time. Tootie will come to me. And people like Timmy will find out the hard way it's eat or be eaten. Or be destroyed.


End file.
